


Time

by evaunit0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Kerberos Mission, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: Keith and Shiro have been counting down the days for the Kerberos Mission landing before it even launched - a year later, Keith's waiting for Shiro in the same place he watched him go. | Written forSheith Quote Week Day 2:Your friends desperately wants to see you / Good to have you back; Good to be back.





	Time

Shiro didn't tell him he was even chosen for the Kerberos mission a week after the Holts had already accepted.

It was a regular night studying in Shiro's room until he gently closed Keith's books, making him to meet Shiro's eyes when he broke the news to him.

At first, Keith regretted that he wouldn't be flying beside Shiro - pilot and copilot, whichever they wanted. Shiro had laughed lightly when Keith admitted this, making him blush harshly under the room's dim lights. Sensing his embarrassment, Shiro put a steady hand on his shoulder.

“You’re going to fly just fine by yourself, Keith. I know.”

Keith had briskly nodded, wanting to shake the hand off his shoulder. Shiro had left it there, though, forcing Keith to look up.

Shiro's voice was heavy, weighted with something Keith couldn't identify. “Hey. Promise me you’ll try your best. You’re worth it, Keith.”

Keith wanted to scream. Instead, he said plainly, “I promise.”

It was worth the relief in Shiro's eyes.

And the hand rustling his cropped hair.

Shiro didn't accept the mission until a week after he had told Keith.

Keith had knocked him on the shoulder and told him he shouldn't be having second guesses about this. It could change his life.

 _It'll change both our lives_ , Keith thought, and some awful, dark part of him hoped Shiro was thinking the same thing.

It was the night before the launch before they confronted the subject again; impossible to ignore in their surroundings - they had escaped from Shiro and Matt's goodbye party, and were holed up in Shiro's room, lightheaded and heavyhearted.

“I’ll miss you, you know,” Shiro said. It seemed like he wasn’t talking at all - his voice was so soft. “I’ll miss going over calculus with you every week.”

“I can manage, Shiro,” Keith felt like a child rolling his eyes at him. Still, Keith could feel his pulse permeate every part of his skin.

Looking up, he watched Shiro’s face, flushed and shining - felt him tilt his forehead until it hit his own. Keith had never been drunk before, but he understood what Matt meant now - he _did_ feel like he was fizzing, lighting up like a firecracker.

Quietly, Keith heard Shiro’s late reply. “I don’t know if _I_ can manage.”

"Shiro," Keith said, feeling stupid and brilliant for managing just his name.

"Keith," Shiro's voice was scratched, worn. "I've been missing you for months, and I haven't even left yet."

Keith swallowed, eyes crossing while trying to search Shiro's eyes so close to his. Their breath was mingling - hot on each other's mouths, and he could smell the sour sweetness of alcohol on Shiro's breath.

He wondered if he _had_ to get a little drunk to do this.

The thought made Keith's toes curl as their noses brushed, gently tickling.

This was cruelly teasing his heart.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you," Shiro continued, spurred by Keith's silence. His hands were planted on either side of Keith, inching him backward. "You're all I want to take with me, and I can't."

 _Holy shit._ "Shiro-" Keith's heart was coming up his throat. He was going to throw it up, having to watch it pathetically flop around on Shiro's lap.

"Wait for me to come back, Keith," Shiro begged, hands suddenly in Keith's neck, twisting his hair. "I know it's selfish, I know it's asking too much-"

Keith let his hands fumble forward to grip Shiro's upper arms, holding him in place.

"I'll wait as long as you ask," Keith tried smiling, ignoring how dull his face felt. "It's the only thing you've ever wanted from me."

\-----

Re-entering the atmosphere, Shiro watched sparks flare around their ship, looking dimly over to look at Mr. Holt offering him a thumbs up from the passenger seat.

_Keith should be there._

Feigning a smile, Shiro turned back to the front window, hands off the controls for the first time in months. Would Keith be waiting for him?

His hands itched in his lap.

Shiro hadn't held someone in his arms in a year - then again, he doubted Keith had either.

The thought both consoled and grieved him.

He was envious that way, he supposed - thinking about Keith meeting someone new, someone who wouldn't leave him.

Shiro wanted so badly to be that someone, but he'd ruined that wish a year ago.

He risked another glance out the window, and the smoke was started to funnel as they got closer to earth.

It didn't matter either way - he'd beg Keith for a second chance if he had to.

\-----

The helicopter's blades were deafening, stirring the desert sand in plumes of brown and orange, making spectators squint.

But Keith didn't shield his eyes.

The Kerberos aircraft had technically landed in the Pacific, but they were being flown straight from their landing zone in the ocean back to the Garrison grounds, and the radio dispatch had just received the message that they were minutes away.

When Keith spotted them in the distance, the sun brushing the steel plane caused a glimmer - making it look like a star in the daytime.

A phenomenon Keith wouldn't put past Shiro.

Before he could become aware of himself, Keith was sprinting, pushing with his elbows first through the thicket of reporters and upperclassmen - pushing through the crowd to reach the barriers encircling the landing helicopter.

The doors opened, and a small ramp was slid open, revealing the footfalls of the crew.

Shiro came out last, and Keith knew he'd tease him about that later, when they weren't busy making up for an entire year.

As soon as Shiro came into full view, however, Keith immediately regretted not dressing up more. He stepped off the plane dressed in his official uniform again - a new badge added onto his chest above his heart. His head was turning, scanning the crowd earnestly. _I'm here,_ Keith wanted to shout. _I waited for you._ As he stepped off the platform, they finally made eye contact. Shiro smiled, and Keith could see his teeth from yards away.

He didn't have to wait anymore.

Shiro was running just as Keith had moments ago - leaping down off the side of the ramp with a slap on the back from Matt - bounding over the rocky terrain, avoiding stumbling until he was laughing, reaching for Keith over the iron railing.

Keith raised his arms before his brain could force him to push them down, letting Shiro lift him up in a single breath.

"Hey there," Shiro whispered, face pressed against the side of Keith's. He felt the wetness between their cheeks, but he wasn't sure which one of them was crying. "I missed you."

"Me too," Keith's voice cracked, and he fisted his hand in the back of Shiro's jacket. It wasn't until he sniffed loudly he realized it was him with tears flowing. "How was space?"

"Lonely," Shiro pulled back - still smiling - and reached up to stroke Keith's hair back. "How's home?"

Keith shook his head, dismissing the question. "I missed you," He repeated, and distantly, Keith could see the flashes from cameras, could hear everyone start to crowd their ears with questions.

"I'm back now," Shiro said, speaking like the he didn't notice the rest of the world trying to keep up. "And I'm not leaving again without you. I promise."

Keith opened his mouth to protest - it wasn't fair to fetter his career like that, just for him - but Shiro shook his head, quieting him. His forehead was resting against his, willing away his headache.

"I love you, Keith, and I'm sorry it took me leaving for a year to say it," Shiro swallowed, and Keith noticed the water rimming his eyes. "I love you."

Shiro's eyes searched Keith's, running over them while blinking away tears. Keith felt his lips trembling when Shiro eyed his mouth, and spoke. "Can I kiss you?"

Still unable to speak, Keith moved forward, not breathing, catching Shiro's lips with his own.

They stayed pressed together until Shiro tried to pull back, grinning, but Keith cupped Shiro's face in his hands, trusting Shiro to keep holding him in his arms.

"I love you, too, Shiro," Keith exhaled, the air hitting his throat in a rush. "I'm sorry, too."

Shiro laughed, a bubbling noise that made even Keith smile as he twirled him around once before brushing his lips against Keith's temple.

"We'll have plenty of time to apologize to each other later," Shiro said, "And some more time to make it right."

Keith wrapped his arms tightly around his back, burying his head into Shiro's neck. _That's all we need_ , Keith thought. _All we need is time._

**Author's Note:**

> i've wanted to write an au where the kerberos mission returns fine since june/july '16 when s1 came out lmao but i guess a longer version of this will have to wait :(
> 
> ajsdfj god again sorry this is rushed maybe i'll come back someday
> 
> tumblr: paladinlion


End file.
